Saavos
Vindicator Saavos is a well-trained soldier of the Army of the Light, and proud serving member of the Alliance. He will offer sword, shield, and his life to uphold the ideals of what is expected of a true draenei of the Light. Physical Description Saavos stands tall and stoically, with a burly build and protruding veins pulsing visibly around his forearms and wrists. His dark-azure skin is well complimented by the incandescent hue of his golden eyes and Naaru symbol bestowed upon his brow. His clothing seems coarse, casual - first and foremost being work clothing; often his casual attire is nothing more than a linen shirt with his sleeves rolled up, standard jeans, and thick leather work boots. His face always seems to be an indecisive, stoic appearance that one would expect from a war-forged soldier or veteran; he's always thinking about the 'mission' in his head, his next assignment, what he needs to do. And in doing so, often gives him this stern view, when often he's tuned out most others. Seldom does he speak for long or constant periods, preferring to instead listen and nod along - with the executive exclusion of when in times of combat/war, to which he is more than happy to roar out his prayers and orders to his allies. His armour, whilst standardized with many soldiers of the Army of the Light, is well-kept and personally made by himself; as a Lightsmith, he takes redeeming pride in his level of craftsmanship - and it shows through his work. Radiant, lightforged half-plate with his trustworthy sacrosanct weapon not too far behind to aid him; an expert eye could see both have suffered centuries upon centuries, millennia after millennia of relentless abuse. Demonic forces having battered, dented, sundered and shattered both now and again - only for Saavos to reforge it stronger than it once was, and amplifying his faith with each time his life having been saved - and in return, the armour was left in what seemed to be immaculate condition. Upon him, he carries a few odd trinkets that catch one's eye; his argunite necklace, his reinforced libram chained by his side - or perhaps the cracks of light emanating from each of his scars that comes to question if he truly was Light made manifest into a living being. Personality Saavos can be best described as what you would expect from a relieved, veteran soldier of the Army of the Light; relieved, at ease - and remarkably passive on most matters. When it comes to bar brawls, most verbal disagreements of a ear-deafening decibel, or even a run-in with novice thugs attempting to mug him for coin - he gives little quarrel emotionally and seems to laugh off most of it; though that will not stop him from putting criminals behind bars if he can help it. After suffering as much loss and torment after a war as long as Argus, the 'little' first-world issues that plague society on Azeroth are but a joke to him; doing so has caused him to offer help to many people who he sees have trivial solutions right in front of their faces - and in doing so causing a mountain of friends surround him. However, he is not a perfect draenei. He holds an expected and unfathomable hatred for the Fel, and to an extent, the Void. Demons are often killed on sight when he takes note of them, regardless or not if they are 'domesticated' or tamed by warlocks; it has caused him trouble in the city more than a few times to randomly stomp on an unlucky imp or decapitated a wandering felguard. History Pre-Legion Born and raised on Argus, Saavos was brought up similar to any other Argussian child with his family - albeit less familiarized with the arcane and with a greater natural affinity towards the Light and Naaru. His family, blacksmiths by trade, raised their son Saavos in the same practice as theirs; he took to it quite quickly at a young age, favouring the blissful embers of the forge and the symphony of the hammer's end slamming against metal over playing with other children his age. It was his natural calling to keep his hands busy and mind focused - whereas others preferred to play and 'live free' in their adolescence. And for a few thousand years or so, he could continue this constant career of blacksmithing and crystalline craftsmanship - until he was found and offered an opportunity to aid in his local village's militia; his centuries at the hammer and forge had left his skin thick with callus, and muscles toned from extensive periods of demanding labor. Joining the local militia, he found another calling that went hand-in-hand with his natural smithing practice - and that was combat. It wasn't too long before Saavos found himself as a proper trained and well-balanced soldier, watching over his fellow villagers and friends as he took the mantle of guarding them. For centuries, the silent and subtle draenei served under his masters - whether by the dogma of the Guard or by the kinsmanship under his father's blacksmithing business; he served proud and with loyalty, and soon such an adamant will found itself endowed with luck - opportunity making its way once again. A local vindicator came to the forge, low on wealth but in need of his warhammer's repairs - ergo allowing him back to his religious duties under the Naaru and Prophet Velen respectably. Saavos, torn momentarily between his duties as a smith - and his duties as a man, choosing the later and inevitably accepting the task of mending the vindicator's weapon back to its former glory - and mend it he did. Day after day, night after night, Saavos slaved himself over the forge to warp the cracks of the crystal, sealing and even adjusting fractal points to overhaul the warhammer to once more be of true use as a weapon of the Light. To the Vindicator's surprise of Saavos' dedication, the impoverished paladin asked if he would be interested in following into the realms of the Naaru's teachings - and taking the opportunity lead him to his slow but sure career as a Vindicator. Legion (and Post-Legion) Though it was not long as the influence of Sargeras soon crept its way into Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, leaving Saavos and many other draenei to flee upon the Xenedar - instead of seeking refuge upon Argus, he followed many others upon attempting to reclaim their lost home world. Over the millennia upon millennia of fel-riddled war zones, demonic invasions, and hellish onslaughts, the draenei proved himself again and again of his devotion to the Light. Having little time to know much else, Saavos is known by many Lightforged for his heroism in the face of overwhelming odds, and putting himself at risk to save his fellow allies. With Argus returned back to where it belongs, and left on Azeroth, he seeks to find a new purpose in life on an unfamiliar world. Quotes :"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." :"Vindicator in the streets, old man in tub." :"In the Light, you shall watch over me — Xayaa." Notes and references Category:Lightforged Draenei Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Paladin